The invention relates to a foldable cell structure for consolidating and/or drying the ground, in particular on slopes.
Such a cell structure is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,705, where the cell structure is formed by permeable and continuous strips, the actual cell structure being produced by unfolding the structure. To this end the strips are laid parallel to one another and connected to one another across the width. Adjacent strips can be connected to one another in such a way as to form rectangles or honeycombs in the extended state.
These cell structures are simple to manufacture and are also sufficiently strong for many applications to retain the soil material introduced into the cells.
In certain cases, for example when the ground onto which the structures are laid has low friction values or when very wide or very steep slopes are to be consolidated with soil, these known cell structures are not suitable, since the soil material introduced into the cells causes the cell structure to burst. The cell structures also burst if they are to be used for keeping soil in place on a waste disposal site which has been covered with a foil.